Season of Virtue
Prologue "I've come to accept and tolerate many things, my living situation, my grandparents dying, losing my arm. What I WILL NOT STAND for is my home.. my village, being overrun by rogues and missing nin all flocking here to compensate for their failures else where and try to take over. They think it's okay to come here and suddenly bully those lesser than them? fuck with everyone and scare them, destroy people's homes and dictate everything like they are leaders. They came to the wrong village and fucked with the wrong people." Takashi's words flowed like venom and stung with the impact of a blade in the gut. Though he spoke only to himself in this instance, he wielded not idle threats but promises of what was to become all those who ventured here with ill intent. He played the background long enough in his own home, forced to watch he he had not the tools to make a difference, but now he did. The rain in Amegakure was long seen as the land that constantly cried, a nation that wept, but for what Takashi had planned, it was simply symbol of the cleasning that was to come. "My campaign starts here, I don't give a damn where they came from, who they came with, or how they got here, all I know is how they leaving. Time to start putting rogues in body bags" Case 01: The City of Outlaws "Not what I had in mind for my homecoming, but it'll do, I hate to say that i've learned to thrive in these situations but I've always had the talent for stealth, whether hiding in plain sight or just beyond the veil of shadows, its my bread and butter". Takashi sat at the bar table of one of the many inns and taverns among the hidden rain village, this one was among the central district where he listened out among various conversation, however it was his eyes doing the most work. His sharingan scanned and translated lip movement well with incredible clarity, while many within the bar talked about personal problems, lack of love, the dissappearance of lord pain and lady angel. Some conversations did possess value, such as the name of the group that was seemingly on the rise, the Wandering Panthers. They were a group that came into power among the central district using various methoda to get money from villagers, whether taxing business, drug schemes to sntching children and havin them grow into violence. The problem with this group was they were extremely stealthy, their leaders or whoever called the shots clearly kept their distance from the everyday operations, in days of interrogation some of which went left field, they all reported to a different person who was hidden, voice changed, chakra different. Clearly these "panthers" are pretty damn smart, they allow their braggarts to come into bar and run their mouthof their affliation with the gang, yet these fools are nothing more than fodder, promised to the spoils and glamor that seems to entail being associated but beyond being street pushers, they mine as well be cattle. They know even less of who they work for than I do. They're tricky and operate like I do. Takashi sipped the stiff sake that was passed to him as he continued to gaze around, he didn't keep his eyes attached to the man bragging on his membership with the panthers, guys like him who were the loudest in the room were among the weakest. Typical trappers, designed to do two things, the 1st is to instill the fear among those here who have all been affected by the way of the panthers and in that fear cause them to want that same power and influence and they join, but also to weed out any would be do gooders who would be trying to stand against them, and then ensure that person was quickly quelled. I knew id be swimming with sharks around here, but this is a entirely different breed, these guys work like I do. Takashi summed up that answer as he finished his drink, his plan coming together in his head to sniff out the more prominent members of this gang... The man's bragging soon ceased as he looked down and checked his phone, though the subtle facial expression was slight, the sharingan saw the small change as his throat bulged, the man's swallow showed whatever he read clearly had his nerves shook if even for a small moment. Whatever was on the phone it bothered the trapper meaning Takashi wanted in on this message as well, his movements would need to be swift and precise, Kamui granted him that teleportation speed to shift his movements quickly, moving before anyone would even notice there was a man there, money one the table, drink finished. "AH Fuck", the man left from the bar and made a beeline for the alley on the right side of the building, the cover of the nightly rain granting him a small amount of stealth from eyes of the public of the current walkway. Fuck, fuck, fuck, How did he find out about the deal was a dud, what the hell am I suppose to tell him. Using the cover of his cloak to shield his cellular device from the rain he sent fully read the message. One missed called a text message followed within moments, it read Strike One. The trapper heart seized in his chest, amazing that two words brought on such emotion and worry to the man that he saw his life flash before his eyes, knowing his screw up. The panthers stalk their pray and trappers were expendable. His life while meant everything to him, meant little to them. He missed a call a grave sin among trappers, you never miss calls EVER My Lord, I am deeply sorry I was securing other members and recruits and asserting your control over this bar as well I was collecting security taxes when some recruits came up to me asking about joining, No excuses it will NOT happen again. The trapper typed the message, he was shaking out of fear scared he was already targeted by their stalker shinobi. He sent the message hoping that whatever god was out there would help his sorry ass not become prey. He swallowed hard as the rain pattered against his cloak the incoming message dots counting across the screen, he counted each dot as if they were his last days, if the panthers didnt kill him the suspence would. The weight on his chest grew as he felt the walls of fear slowly choke the life form his lungs, dying as a nobody scared him more than anything, he hadn't even got started and it seemed like he would die over someone elses drugs and money. He wanted to be primetime, its all he wanted. Consequences will be dire, if you do. His heartbeat slowly came undercontrol as the message brought him some comfort but still instilled fear into him, he did not wanna be prey, he saw what that was like and he wasn't a fan. Yet stil he was a man and a man has his pride. Treat me like second rate shit will they.. just wait till I take over and it's my time to shine, they gone be the one paying the price. The Trapper stuck his chest out and rearmed himself with confidence and began his walk out the alley. After that shit im going home, maybe a brothel or something I need to lose the edge an- Walking forward for a while he realized something was wrong, seriously wrong, he was still in the ally and the bar was missing. The Village was missing it was just himself the alley and the sound of rain hitting the ground. He walked faster and saw that nothing was before him still, not turn no village and now suddenly the rain began to slow and down and stop. The fuck??!! Rain doesn't stop in midair.. how the hell is this happening. He panicked as he tried to run into the a different direction that only led him in the same straight line as before. Suddenly the rain was moving again but it was raining backwards, it came from the ground back into the sky which started to have a faint crimson glow. He began to freak out as he swore he heard laughing and static like noises in the background even someone whispering SHUT UP SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!! I- I dont need this shit..... He kept running and running not realizing darkness nipping at his heels, he ran until he saw a red light at the end. The red light had a weird symbol etched into it but he didnt care it looked like and end to this maddness when suddenly the red light enveloped him and and it turned out to be an eye. The eye led back to Takashi, who stood and looked down over the man as he layed in the ground, spit bubbling on the side of his mouth a frozen look plastered on his face. Timed dealyed genjutsu, he was mine the moment he finished his message. Takashi looked down at the puddle he used to see the reflection of the man's face to make visual contact with him. It helps when you know your playground well too of course. Takashi chuckled as he reached in the pocket for the phone, he knew everything the man knew which was pretty much the average trapper, but this guy actually carried drugs on him and of all the trappers he had seen so far, he was spared from the one and done rule the panthers seemed to heed to. His first breakthrough in a week. Hmmmm, well since this is a village cleanup I can't start littering myself leaving trash out like this, starts bad habits. Takashi focused his visual powers on the man and quickly pulled his body into his Kamui dimension leaving no trace of anything. The rain would wash away any footprints or scents. Among his memories he had great fear of the "Stalkers" and they only come out when given the order to terminate employess who dont work. From what i've seen he would have been killed already his phone blowing up his entire body, but they chose to spare him. Even more so rather than simply blow him up, his concern was not that but these stalkers. I still have nothing to go on but it was what he had, the stalkers had no face or image among the man's mind beyond shadows of red eyes. I can't ID anyone with that, but now that I know a classification of one their ranks I have something to go on and I know exactly how I can make this work for me, its gonna take a little finnese that's all. Takashi quickly pulled himself in his dimension to teleport himself to his private location while he began to hone his thoughts to plan. MORE COMING. Game over. The figured said as darkness soon swept him away. Man that was too easy, Takashi suddenly appeared from beneath the ground where the man stood phone in hand a frozen look on his face and spit trail from the side of his mouth. In reality the man never moved from his crouch position. A timed genjutsu using the puddles reflection that allowed me to make visual contact with him. He was mine the minute he finished his message. Two Weeks Later = "These panthers are pretty damn slick, outside of a few trappers running around the city doing the grunt work and a few shakeups i've had to break up, this phone ain't ring once. Not even so much as a message. Its cool though, patience is something I've grown to put into action. However I didn't think it would take this long for the guy to get a call back. He must have been either useless as hell or just about to get thrown out". Takashi sat on the roof of his secret headquarters, his search went as well as did the last few years of his life. The rain did little to make him change how he layed on the roof. BRNNNNNNNN!!. BRNNNNNN "Finally some action, now lets see what the move is". Takashi reached in his pouch to retrieve the phone and read the message. Deal At the Front Gate, provide security. DO NOT FAIL! "The number the text came from was unmarked and left simply as that, damn they dont trust this guy at all much as he runs his mouth I can't say I blame them. Well time for me to get work. Do a lil shakedown of my own". Takashi uses the transformation technique to change his from into that of the man who he stole the phone from, he was gonna head to the front gates and put in some work. Case 02: Opening Act *See The Opening Act* Case 03: Removing the Roar Category:SixpathsofSamoa